Problem: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $6$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $-2$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (5x - 2) = \color{orange}{9(5x-2)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{9(5x-2)}$ do? $9(5x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(5x-2)+6$.